Professeur, aide moi
by tenshi-no-yoru
Summary: 2x1. Heero à un petit problème d'hormone. estce que son professeur de bio pourra l'aidez ? fic en 4 chapitre. Attention pressence de lemon à tout les chap. c'est pour toi m'a Tsuki COMPLETE
1. les songes du 7ième ciel

Titre : Professeur ! aide moi !

Base : Gundam Wing

Couple : 02x01

Bêta-lectrice : Killua11, que j'aime et que j'adore _(#-# arrête je rougis ! Mici ma tite Tenshi ! Moi aussi je t'adore Killua11)_

Disclamer : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire ils ne sont pas a moi, y a que l'histoire écrite de mes blanches et pures mains, lol

Nota-bene : Attention, cette fic sera exclusivement citronnée que ceux qui pourraient être choqués par des actes et rapports sexuels entre deux hommes quittent immédiatement cette page.

Vous êtes encore là ? Bande de pervers.

Comment ça moi aussi ? bon d'accord je plaide coupable je suis une fan incontestée de la gamme hentai et lemon en tout genre

Dédicace spéciale : A ma Tsuki-no-shinigami d'amour. Elle est pour toi puce, j'espère que ça te plaira

Bonne lecture à tout le monde, et lâchez vos reviews que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé

**

* * *

Prologue : les songes du 7ième ciel**

_Je le vois s'approcher de moi, la démarche sensuelle et féline à souhait, il prend l'un de mes poignets et le monte vers le montant du lit, tandis qu'il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et commence à mordiller, sucer la peau mise à vif par ce traitement bestial et doux à la fois. Mon poignet droit est attaché au montant du lit par une menotte et le gauche le suit rapidement, tandis que mon bourreau continue sa torture avec une application sadique._

_Il se relève, ses longs cheveux cascadent le long de ses épaules, tout contre ses bras, son torse. On dirait un ange, un ange de luxure. D'un coup vif et rapide il m'arrache mon T-shirt noir et vient mordre avec rudesse l'un de mes mamelons, me faisant crier de douleur et d'excitation. Ses dents deviennent plus tendres, plus joueuses, il attise un feu qui monte progressivement en moi, me faisant haleter et quelques perles de sueur parcourent mon front, tandis que je prie pour que les choses avancent. Vite. Beaucoup plus vite._

_Il remonte et m'embrasse violemment, mordant mes lèvres avec possessivité, puis quitte mes lèvres et me bâillonne, me laissant difficilement reprendre mon souffle, coupant mes gémissements. Ça m'excite, il m'excite. _

_Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais sa taille mannequin, ses gestes brutaux et doux, me donnent envie d'expérimenter plus loin ce désir violent et inassouvi._

_Il m'embrasse, mord, griffe mon torse jusqu'à ce que de fines gouttes de sang apparaissent, descendant progressivement, me faisant gémir de frustration et de plaisir à ce qui m'attend._

_Il arrive enfin à ma virilité, la caresse un moment, joue outrageusement avec ma verge. Puis ses doigts quittent mon sexe, remplacés rapidement par des lèvres gourmandes._

_Je sens mon corps s'enflammer, mon sang battre furieusement dans mes tempes, mon sexe tendu à l'extrême. _

_Plus qu'une caresse, une seule et je serai libéré de ce désir qui transporte chaque cellule de mon corps dans un plaisir sans nom, indescriptible._

_Mon bourreau arrête pourtant ses caresses buccales, me faisant pousser un grognement de mécontentement étouffé par le bâillon. Je n'ai pas d'avantage le temps de me plaindre, qu'il agrippe mes jambes, les écarte rapidement et s'empale brusquement en moi. _

_Des larmes de douleur s'échappent de mes yeux, mais sont vite oubliées par le mouvement irrégulier de va-et-vient qu'il effectue à l'intérieur de moi, la douleur cédant au plaisir présent depuis l'apparition de cet être qui me procure ce plaisir violent._

_Je sens l'extase approcher, mon sang, mes muscles, même mes os se tendent et accélèrent. Toujours plus vite. Je sens la morsure des menottes sur mes poignets, les saignant violemment alors que j'essaye désespérément de m'en libérer pour venir m'accrocher à son dos. _

_Je vais enfin me libérer entre ce bel éphèbe et moi, il s'enfonce une dernière fois en moi et…_

¤¤¤¤

Bip, Bip, Bip…

Je me relève en sursaut, le corps en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade.

Je soulève mes draps précautionneusement, et m'aperçois, qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, mes draps ont subit l'assaut de mes rêves…

Coquins.

Je me lève rapidement, retire mes draps et en mets des propres, prends des affaires propres et me dirige vers la salle de bain, emportant avec moi la preuve d'un désir plus que visible.

Une fois arrivé, je m'enferme dedans, mets mes draps dans la machine à laver ainsi que d'autres vêtements à moi, et saute aussitôt dans la douche.

Histoire de me rafraîchir les idées.

Au faite, j'oubliais de me présenter.

Je m'appelle Heero Yui, je suis en seconde, j'ai seize ans et des hormones qui jusqu'alors m'avaient épargné.

Depuis quelques jours, quoique le mot « semaine » conviendrait mieux, je fais des rêves hauts en couleur me représentant moi et un/une étranger(e)… Et oui je n'arrive même pas à savoir si c'est un partenaire ou une partenaire sexuel avec qui je passe toutes mes nuits…

Enfin. Pas tant que mon rêve ne se termine, et qu'il m'empale entièrement sur son membre.

Mais là encore, ça pourrait être une femme, avec ces nouveaux accessoires, enfin qu'importe…

Mais ça ne me gène pas plus que ça, le fait que ce soit un homme ou une femme ne me rebute pas.

Peu importe, ce qui compte, c'est que ces rêves m'assaillent chaque nuit, et qu'ils me laissent de plus en plus frustré et que, comme aujourd'hui, ils me mettent en retard pour aller au lycée.

Je sors rapidement de la douche et me sèche, enfile un boxer, un baggy et un T-shirt noir à col V.

Je repars dans ma chambre, prend ma veste en jean, mon sac et pars directement au lycée, sautant encore une fois la case « petit déjeuner ».

¤¤¤¤¤

Vous êtes encore là !?!

Venir en cours avec moi vous fait donc tant plaisir ?

Bon, puisque vous êtes encore là, laissez-moi me présenter plus que je ne l'ai fait ce matin.

Comme vous le savez je m'appelle Heero Yui, j'ai 16 ans, je mesure 1m60, ce qui est plus petit que la moyenne française, ce que mes gentilles camarades de classe m'ont fait remarquer en me taquinant.

Mais ils ont vite appris qu'il ne fallait pas trop taquiner quelqu'un qui avait obtenu sa ceinture noire de karaté à l'age de 12 ans, et qui s'amusait à faire des compétitions pro de temps à autre.

Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis très bon à l'école, car il est vrai que peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'arriver en seconde générale et d'avoir une moyenne globale de 16.

J'avoue que mon option, troisième langue japonais, y est probablement pour quelque chose étant donné que ma moyenne est de 20. En même temps, ç'aurait plutôt été une honte de ne pas avoir cette moyenne là, étant donné mes origines nippones et que j'ai appris cette langue bien avant le français.

Je crois qu'on a fait le tour, à part si vous voulez que je vous dise que je ne suis pas un modèle de sociabilité, que mes trois seuls amis habitent le nord de la France, et que moi je suis bloqué au sud. Que vous pouvez rêver pour que j'approche les autres élèves, que je trouve particulièrement débiles.

Et que, pour finir cette merveilleuse (ennuyeuse) journée de cours, je me retrouve en biologie.

Pas que je sois mauvais en bio, loin de là même. Mais depuis le début de cette année, depuis que je connais le prof, ma note stagne plutôt vers le 11 de moyenne, ce qui est franchement médiocre quand on voit mes autres résultats.

Quel rapport avec cette année ? Quel rapport avec le prof ?

Nouvelle année, dit nouveau prof, nouvelle façon d'enseigner etc.…

Mais dans mon cas, cela veut surtout dire : Nouveau prof.

En tant normal, je m'en serais contrebalancé. « Un nouveaux prof, oui et alors », mais là, c'est vraiment différent.

Il s'appelle Duo Maxwell, mesure dans les 1m85 environ pour un poids qui devrait être proche des 60kg, il n'a que 27 ans.

Je l'ai appris grâce aux pimbêches de ma classe, qui trouvent plus passionnant l'histoire de sa vie que l'histoire des bio-molécules.

Qu'importe, car maintenant je sais qu'il n'a que 27 ans, ce qui ne nous fait qu'une petite différence de 11 ans. Il a la taille mannequin, musclé mais tous en finesse. Autrement dit une très belle musculature, qui vous donne envie de tracer chaque courbe de son corps avec votre regard, à défaut de pouvoir le faire avec la langue. « Mmmh… » rien que d'y penser me fait gémir. Gémissement qui passe totalement inaperçu, vu que la classe est en plein débat, à savoir : « quelle est la taille moyenne du sexe de l'homme » le tout ponctué par le rire cristallin du prof qui trouve amusantes ce genre d'imbécillités.

Après tout, on ne pouvait pas couper à ce genre de questions alors qu'on est en plein cours de « qu'est-ce que la sexualité ?». le ministre de la santé a obligé les professeurs de bio à rajouter 2 heures dans leur programme pour nous expliquer ce qu'est la sexualité, les moyens de contraception, la façon de les mettre, les façons d'aborder une première fois etc.…

Pour ma part, lorsque la classe devient assez bruyante pour que le cours s'arrête quelques minutes, je me contente de l'observer, un peu comme maintenant. Ses longs cheveux châtain clair aux doux reflets miel, attachés en un bas catogan. Un visage fin, qui me semble doux, si doux, que s'en est presque cruel que de ne pas pouvoir toucher cette peau douce et sucrée. Oui j'en suis sûr, sa peau est sucrée, léger goût de caramel.

Mais le plus impressionnant, ce sont ses yeux.

Ses yeux améthystes.

Yeux qu'une fille un peu trop scientifique et pas trop pimbêche, de notre classe s'amuse à comparer au permanganate de potassium (1).

Des yeux vraiment envoûtants, mais ils ne le seraient pas autant sans ces étincelles de joie et de malice qui restent scotchées au fond de ses prunelles.

Ces étincelles qui nous prouvent qu'il est toujours jeune, qu'il aime s'amuser, qu'il aime la vie, qu'il aime partager ces chose là avec les autres.

Ces étincelles, qui le rendent incroyablement beau et fort. Ces yeux tellement beaux que vous pourriez en jouir rien qu'en les regardant.

Ce prof un peu trop sadique, qui attise mon désir, mon envie grandissante.

Je veux coucher avec lui, et je réussirai.

La fin du cours sonne. Nous vidons la classe.

Et je sais que comme à son habitude, il va aller en salle des professeurs, boire tranquillement un café, avant de revenir dans la salle, pour corriger des copies, ou seulement préparer les prochains cours.

¤¤¤¤¤

Je viens de finir mes devoirs, mes révisions, et tout ce que je devais faire, et pour le moment je suis tranquille pour les trois semaines à venir.

Comme je l'ai dit ce soir en bio, j'ai envie de ce prof.

Je coucherais avec ce prof, j'en ai envie, beaucoup trop envie. Et une fois que ce sera fait, peut-être pourrais-je me concentrer à nouveau sur son cours, plutôt que sur son cul.

Ma libido sera satisfaite et je pourrais revenir à la normale, à moins que je ne passe à autre chose. Mais pour sûr ce ne sera plus un prof et mes notes reviendront à la normale.

Les autres profs sont tous quadragénaires et si je ne sors pas avec des maternelles, je ne sors pas non plus avec des retraités.

J'ai un plan pour l'obliger à coucher avec moi.

Après tout il est encore jeune, un confrontation directe et implicite devrait suffire.

Je m'accorde trois vendredis pour le faire craquer.

Pourquoi le vendredi ?

Parce que c'est le seul jour de la semaine où nous l'avons, et nous avons droit à 2 sublimes heures avec notre mannequin de prof.

J'espère seulement qu'il soit homo, ou bi et qu'il ne me renvoie pas pour ce que je compte faire, car ça reste tout de même très osé.

* * *

A suivre…

(1) petit clin d'œil à « c'est toi le chat » de calamithy.

alors, est-ce que ça vous a plus ?


	2. 1er étape d’une libido assumée

Titre : Professeur ! aide moi !

Base : Gundam Wing

Couple : 02x01

Bêta-lectrice : Killua11, que j'aime et que j'adore _(#-# arrête je rougis ! Mici ma tite Tenshi ! Moi aussi je t'adore Killua11)_

Disclamer : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire ils ne sont pas a moi, y a que l'histoire écrite de mes blanches et pures mains, lol

Nota-bene : Attention, cette fic sera exclusivement citronnée que ceux qui pourraient être choqués par des actes et rapports sexuels entre deux hommes quittent immédiatement cette page.

Vous êtes encore là ? Bande de pervers.

Comment ça moi aussi ? bon d'accord je plaide coupable je suis une fan incontestée de la gamme hentai et lemon en tout genre

Dédicace spéciale : A ma Tsuki-no-shinigami d'amour. Elle est pour toi puce, j'espère que ça te plaira

Bonne lecture à tout le monde, et lâchez vos reviews que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé.

Je remercie Lwella, Ness de Nescafe, Noan, Iroko, Cyndie, Tsuki-no-Shinigami, Catirella, Drudrue, zashikiwarashi, Edelweiss, Nass, Spicy marmelade, Dyneen pour vos reviews, normalement ce chapitre devrais satisfaire vos esprit pervers et le miens   
****

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : 1er étape d'une libido assumée**

_Il s'approche rapidement de moi, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres, je lui rends son sourire. _

_Je sais ce qui m'attend. Je n'attends que ça._

_Il m'attrape durement par le col, m'embrasse férocement. « Mmh » je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir, ses lèvres expertes tout contre les miennes, ses baisers violents et doux, ses baisers au goût sucré, non pimenté. Nos langues s'enroulent et se déroulent, se cherchent, s'accrochent, en un ballet sans chorégraphie où seul le plaisir brut compte. _

_Il me libère tout essoufflé et s'attaque directement à mon cou, qu'il embrasse, suce, lèche, mord, tandis que ses mains glissent le long de mon dos en de fines caresses, qui parfois viennent mordre ma chair._

_Une de ses mains qui caresse mon dos vient déboutonné fébrilement ma chemise noire, puis fini par me l' arracher._

_Il descend sur ma clavicule la lèche sensuellement, lentement, mes mains se crispent sur le devant de sa chemise et la déchire à moitié, il retire les lambeaux de la chemise sans jamais quitter sa tâche._

_Il continue son expédition et s'attarde sur l'un des mes tétons qu'il mordille consciencieusement, je ne pense plus à rien, ma main droite court sur la peau chaude et douce de son dos, tandis que la gauche caresse avec tendresse ses longs cheveux aux reflets miel._

_Il continue sa descente, et s'arrête sur mon nombril, tandis que ses mains s'attardent à me faire quitter pantalon et boxer, qui commençaient à devenir trop encombrants, trop serrés._

_Une fois débarrassé des ces vêtements, il se dirige vers ma virilité et la prend immédiatement en bouche. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement quand je sens sa langue chaude, si chaude, sur moi, mais il me fait taire en me glissant deux doigts entre les lèvres que je m'applique à bien humidifier._

_Au bout de quelques instants, il me retire ces petites gourmandises et les glisse délicatement dans mon intimité. Mes battements de cœur s'accélèrent, des perles de sueur courent sur mon corps, la respiration devient difficile, les gémissements sont saccadés à cause du manque d'oxygène dans mes poumons, à cause… grâce à ses doigts qui bougent en moi irrégulièrement, m'empêchant de prendre le rythme, m'empêchant de récupérer un peu de contrôle. _

_Il retira soudainement ses doigts de mon intimité, sa bouche quittant elle aussi ma virilité, m'arrachant une grognement de frustration presque bestial. Il se lève, faisant fi de mon mécontentement, et me retourne, m'adossant contre un mur, et s'empale, comme toujours, violemment en m'arrachant un gémissement partagé entre douleur et pur plaisir._

_Il ne bouge plus. _

_Reste tout contre moi, sa chaleur imprégnant la mienne._

_Il souffle doucement contre ma nuque, me faisant frissonner._

_Il a l'air de vouloir remplacer la violence bestiale par la patience charnelle. Un traitement plus dur encore que de supporter une douleur qui de toute façon me faisait gémir de plaisir. _

_Je commence à bouger lentement des hanches, accélérant moi-même la cadence, qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir suivre, d'ailleurs il me bloque les hanches, me condamnant à l'immobilité._

_Quel jeu cruel._

_J'ai le sexe tendu, et douloureusement gorgé de sang, sa virilité en moi, chaude et vibrante qui reste malgré tout sans mouvement, ses doigts qui viennent jouer tout contre mes hanches, l'intérieur de mes cuisses, rendant ma position de plus en plus inconfortable, car je sens que bientôt mes jambes ne me porteront plus._

_Une de ses mains remonte à un de mes tétons et commence une fois de plus à le malmener, tandis que sa bouche a déjà retrouvé le chemin de mon cou, sentant le sang jaillir de ma carotide avec force et rapidité._

_Il se décide enfin à donner les coups de reins brutaux auxquels il m'avait habitué, accélérant toujours plus tandis que sa main gauche s'occupe admirablement de mon sexe, calquant ses mouvements de mains à ceux de nos hanches._

_Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus et je tombe à terre, à quatre pattes. Mon ange de luxure me rejoint, et me pénètre à nouveau avec force et conviction. Sa main récupère ma virilité, son autre main, mon torse et mes cuisses, tandis que sa bouche continue de malmener mon cou parfois entrecoupé de ses gémissements rauques, qui faisaient monter le désir en moi encore plus sûrement que tout autre traitement._

_Ses va-et-vient deviennent de plus en plus violents, et je sens l'extase approcher dans la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Sa mains serre plus violemment mon sexe, tous mes muscles ce contractent et…_

¤¤¤¤¤

Bip, Bip, Bip…

Comme d'habitude je me relève en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur, le cœur battant la chamade.

Je soulève mes draps et m'aperçois, une fois de plus que mes draps ne résistent guère plus d'une nuit à l'assaut de mes rêves érotiques.

Alors, comme d'habitude, je me lève rapidement, retire mes draps et en mets des propres, me dirige vers la salle de bain, emportant avec moi mes draps qui, hier matin encore étaient propres.

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, je m'y enferme, mets mes draps dans la machine à laver ainsi que d'autres vêtements à mes parents cette fois-ci, mes affaires sont toutes propres. Je saute aussitôt dans la douche pour ralentir mon rythme cardiaque, qui depuis ce matin n'a pas l'air de vouloir se calmer.

Il faut reconnaître aussi que c'est bien la première fois que mes rêves sont aussi doux, si je puis dire, car il subsiste toujours cette part de bestialité qui me rend complètement soumis et excité.

Une fois ma douche finie, j'enroule une serviette autour de ma taille et retourne à ma chambre.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes vendredi.

Comme je l'avais dit la semaine dernière, je compte bien coucher avec mon professeur.

Alors pour cela il faut que je sois impeccable, irréprochable et désirable. Donc il va falloir que j'observe méticuleusement mon armoire et les vêtements qu'elle contient pour savoir :

1. ce qui pourrait me rendre très séduisant.

2. très facilement maniable pour ce que je compte en faire.

J'observe mon armoire de longues minutes, et finis par me décider sur un jean taille basse assez moulant et assez facile à retirer, sans qu'il ne soit une gène, s'il n'est pas entièrement retiré. Et pour le haut, un marcel blanc, soulignant admirablement la légère musculature de mon torse.

Espérons maintenant que je parviendrais à mes fins rapidement, et que je n'aurais pas trop besoin de jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui.

Enfin, aujourd'hui restera tout de même une journée test. S'il me colle jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité, et bien je laisserai tomber,…

En revanche s'il m'aide, ça sera bien plus qu'un test.

Et dans une moindre mesure où il ne réagirait pas, et bien je prendrai ça pour une incitation à continuer.

Je prends mon sac de cours, me rends rapidement à la cuisine, bois une tasse de café bien serré, mange une tartine grillée et beurrée puis pars rapidement en direction du lycée.

¤¤¤¤¤

Me voici enfin dans le cours tant attendu.

Le cours de biologie.

Le cours de Duo Maxwell.

Et me voici embarqué pour 2 heures qui vont me paraître interminablement longues et beaucoup trop rapides.

Je m'explique, interminablement longues car il va me falloir attendre 2 heures de cours pour lesquelles je n'arriverai probablement pas à me concentrer, et tout ça évidemment pour pouvoir exécuter mon « plan ».

Et beaucoup trop rapides, car plus les minutes, les secondes s'égrainent et plus le doute et la peur quant à mon action, pourtant si calculée, commencent à me peser.

Mais je me demande si j'arriverai à… si j'ai trop peur.

De toute façon il le faudra, puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de reculer pour si peu.

La peur.

Il faut savoir l'affronter pour obtenir ce que l'on veut.

Et je veux plus que je n'ai peur.

Donc j'aurai.

Suite au magnifique cours d'éducation sexuelle que nous avons subi la semaine précédente, le prof démarre sur l'appareil respiratoire en toute tranquillité, nous expliquant la facilité complexe que nous avons à respirer et expirer, et que nous sommes tous en mesure de réguler notre respiration en toute circonstance, pour peu qu'on arrive à maintenir le contrôle de soi.

Puis il part dans des explications beaucoup plus scientifiques, qui nous obligent à prendre certaines notes, avant qu'il ne se décide à nous faire noter notre cours.

Le cours ce déroula ainsi pendant les deux heures.

Duo qui parle de sa voix claire et enchanteresse, interrogeant parfois certains élèves, le sourire charmeur aux lèvres et les yeux brillants de malice.

Moi, fasciné par les mouvements de ses cheveux qui battent régulièrement le bas de ses reins à chacun de ses pas, sa peau claire qui me paraît chaque jour un peu plus douce, et particulièrement aujourd'hui.

Peut-être que ce que je m'apprête à faire d'ici quelques minutes le rend à mes yeux plus beau et plus désirable.

Ou peut-être est-ce l'érection douloureuse qui se comprime dans mon pantalon qui rend obscure ma pensée d'habitude cohérente.

Le cours se termine enfin, tout le monde quitte la classe, moi y compris. Je vois Duo se diriger vers la salle des profs.

Dans dix minutes il sera de retour dans la salle que nous venons de quitter.

Dans la salle où je me dirige à nouveau, pour l'attendre…

¤¤¤¤¤

- Il va me falloir attendre un peu avant qu'il ne soit de retour.

Je reste tout de même assez contrarié par l'attente que je vais devoir subir, et qui sera d'autant plus pénible que mon sexe vibre d'impatience, piégé dans mon pantalon.

Il sait que j'attends Duo, il sait ce que je veux faire, et ça l'excite, ça m'excite.

Duo, reviens vite, j'ai quelque chose pour toi…

En attendant son retour, je colle deux bureaux ensemble pour un peu plus de confort.

Je m'assois négligemment dessus, déboutonne lentement mon pantalon tentant de contrôler mon désir brûlant qui me hurle d'être plus violent, plus rapide. Mais je résiste et baisse tout aussi lentement ma fermeture éclair, effleurant mon sexe dur et m'arrachant un gémissement.

Ma mains gauche se place en arrière, me donnant un meilleur appui alors que je soulève mes hanches pour que ma main droite vienne faire glisser le pantalon jusqu'à mes chevilles.

Mon souffle commence à se faire plus bruyant, légèrement plus rapide, j'attends quelques secondes, et répète le même manège pour mon boxer, libérant dans un gémissement mon sexe tendu.

Je ferme les yeux me remémorant le sourire de Duo, ses cheveux battant presque sensuellement ses reins. Quel effet cela fait de laisser les mains de Duo courir sur moi ?

Un gémissement de frustration retentit dans la salle vide.

Duo sera bientôt là !

Je fais glisser une main hésitante sous mon marcel, caressant mon torse, fermant les yeux. Le contact est doux… et chaud, et moite aussi…

Je respire profondément tandis que mes deux mains continuent leurs caresses, effleurant les tendons de ma gorge comme des baisers et suivant le tracé de mes côtes. Je donne un rapide coup de langue au pouce et à l'index de ma main droite, et entreprends de taquiner un de mes mamelons, attentif aux sensations que le contact me provoquent, essayant d'imaginer que c'est _sa_ bouche qui me mordille durement. Une vague de chaleur envahit brutalement mes reins, rendant encore plus dure ma virilité, alors que je ne l'ai pas encore touchée. Je laisse enfin mes mains glisser le long de mes flancs, flatter mes hanches, et s'attarder sur mon ventre. Un de mes doigts entreprend de visiter mon nombril, tandis qu'une paume en sueur effleure l'os de mon bassin qui saille au-dessus de mon aine…

Et les yeux clos, je recommence tout, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que l'excitation gagne tout mon corps et que chaque contact sur ma peau brûlante me fasse gémir de volupté, me tordre au milieu des deux bureaux. Il n'est pas difficile de l'imaginer, lui, l'Autre, au-dessus de moi, me dominant, me dévorant de caresses adorablement lascives, me murmurant des obscénités à l'oreille, s'amusant de me voir si affamé de sexe et prenant un malin plaisir à m'empêcher de jouir. Je commence à explorer mon entrejambe, caressant mes poils, l'intérieur de mes jambes largement écartées, suivant du bout des doigts la peau si douce au pli de ma cuisse. Un hoquet me prend quand ma main effleure mon sexe, avant de masser langoureusement mes testicules, m'arrachant de petits cris de plaisir.

C'est à ce moment que Duo choisit de réapparaître dans sa salle de classe, il s'arrête net devant la porte. Devant lui, Heero à moitié nu joue consciencieusement avec son sexe où l'on pouvait voir une belle érection.

Heero s'aperçoit bien vite de l'arrivée de son professeur car il venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Je crois… que… j'ai besoin d'aide… professeur…

Finit-il par dire d'une voix rauque et sensuelle, entrecoupée par ses halètements.

Il continue cependant un moment, puis presque à regret, les abandonne pour faire courir ses doigts sur son érection, avant de la saisir enfin et de commencer impatiemment à la masser sur toute sa longueur. Sa main et ses hanches se mettent à bouger au même rythme fébrile, tandis que sa gorge laisse échapper des sons inarticulés de jouissance.

Ses yeux fixent toujours Duo avec la même lueur de désir, ne le lâchant pas une seconde, alors que certaines ondes de plaisir que son corps lui envoie tentent de les lui faire fermer pour qu'il puisse profiter pleinement de ce plaisir.

- Professeur… s'il te plait… mmmh… aide-moi… Duo mmhh…

Il s'immobilise soudain, haletant, son corps entier douloureusement tendu en un besoin affolant d'orgasme, mais se force à relâcher lentement son membre et porte deux doigts à sa bouche, les suçant et les léchant soigneusement, ne quittant pas Duo du regard. Il se redresse ensuite et sa main vient se glisser entre ses fesses, taquinant la peau sensible de son anus. Un doigt, deux doigts se glissent en lui, et il commence à s'empaler lubriquement dessus, gémissant sourdement, tandis que son autre main regagne son sexe et recommence à le caresser…

- Aide-moi…. Hum hum… s'il te plait… mmmh… Du…Duo…

Ses doigts s'enfoncent encore plus, effleurant sa prostate. Agenouillé, il laisse ses deux mains prendre un rythme de plus en plus rapide, ses cris augmentant au fur et à mesure que le frottement de ses doigts s'intensifie à l'intérieur de lui. Le regard brûlant et la respiration devenue saccadée de Duo, augmente encore plus son désir et la sensation sur son sexe gagne en insupportable délice. L'extase l'envahit soudain avec une brutalité inouïe, alors que ces yeux ne cessent de fixer Duo et il se libère avec un hurlement étouffé, maculant la peau des ses cuisses et le bureau sur lequel il repose.

Il patiente quelques secondes, que sa respiration reprenne un rythme normal alors qu'il ne quitte pas Duo du regard.

Il finit par se relever, essuie ses jambes et le bureau avec un mouchoir qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter le matin même. Il se rhabille lentement, prend son sac et s'avance vers Duo.

- J'aurais tant aimé que vous… que tu m'aides, Duo.

Fait-il sensuellement à l'oreille de Duo avant de quitter la salle de cours, tandis que le professeur reprend difficilement son souffle et la couleur normale de ses joues qui étaient devenues très rouges dès son entrée dans la salle.

Quant à Heero, il rentra le sourire aux lèvres. Se masturber devant Duo avait été très, très excitant et beaucoup plus jouissif que ses rêves.

La première phase du plan avait été menée à bien, et Duo semblait réceptif. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre vendredi prochain, pour la deuxième partie du plan.

* * *

A suivre…

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? le rêve vous a plu ? et Heero qui se masturbe devant Duo ?

Maintenant que vous savez que ma perversité n'a pas d'égale, devinez ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre


	3. Une petite gâterie, professeur

Titre : Professeur ! aide moi !

Base : Gundam Wing

Couple : 02x01

Bêta-lectrice : Killua11, que j'aime et que j'adore _(#-# arrête je rougis ! Mici ma tite Tenshi ! Moi aussi je t'adore Killua11)_

Disclamer : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire ils ne sont pas a moi, y a que l'histoire écrite de mes blanches et pures mains, lol

Nota-bene : Attention, cette fic sera exclusivement citronnée que ceux qui pourraient être choqués par des actes et rapports sexuels entre deux hommes quittent immédiatement cette page.

Vous êtes encore là ? Bande de pervers.

Comment ça moi aussi ? bon d'accord je plaide coupable je suis une fan incontestée de la gamme hentai et lemon en tout genre

Dédicace spéciale : A ma Tsuki-no-shinigami d'amour. Elle est pour toi puce, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Note : Suite à une review, je me suis rendus compte que le lemon de ce chapitre avait du mettre fortement inspirer d'un des texte de Ivrian, mettant en scene Harry sous le bureau du proffesseur snape. donc je corrige mon erreure et vous invite à aller lire ces textes.

Je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, mais je suis en périodes d'examin et c'est le plus important (enfin c'est ce qu'on n'arrête pas de me répété). Sinon je remerci toute c'elle et ceux qui mon lue et/ou laisser des reviews.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde, et comme d'habe lâchez vos reviews

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une petite gâterie, professeur ?**

Il s'avance vers moi, la chambre dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est plongée dans la pénombre mais je sens distinctement ton regard sur moi, un regard améthyste. Ma vie défile devant mes yeux au ralentit.

_Mon cœur bat à tout rompre… Un pas, deux pas, trois pas… quatre… la démarche toujours féline et prédatrice. Il est désormais en face de moi et moi, je suis acculé contre le mur._

_- Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?_

_Cette voix… C'est la première fois que je l'entends parler, depuis des semaines, c'est la première fois._

_Non, je ne fuis pas. Je ne te fuis pas… Attrape-moi, prends-moi, je n'attends que cela. Et comme si tu avais lu dans mes pensées, tu t'agrippes à moi, tu colles ton corps au mien. Je sens ta chaleur, ton odeur m'enivre… C'est un délice._

_Me serrant contre toi durant de longues secondes, c'est avec regret que je te laisse te détacher. Mais c'est juste pour croiser ton regard, ton regard… ton regard fiévreux de désir, ce regard améthyste qu'il me semble avoir déjà vu quelque part. _

_Caressant du bout des doigts ma peau, tu descends lentement sur ma joue, tu redessines mes lèvres, je soupire d'aisance et de bonheur… c'est la première fois que tu es si doux, et j'ai envie que tu viennes, que tu me prennes._

_Tu me souris. Ce sourire si particulier qui n'appartient qu'à toi. Presque trop tendrement, tu me frôles les lèvres. Caresses, soupirs, gémissements d'insatisfaction, voir grognements, nous reculons pour mieux recommencer, et on ne sait comment, nous nous retrouvons sur le lit._

_La lenteur et la tendresse attise notre feu, mais nous avons trop connu l'amour violent pour revenir à quelque chose d'aussi doux, d'aussi tendre._

_Moi, au-dessous de toi. Tu te colles contre mon corps, tu reprends ce qui t'es dû, parcourant du bout de la langue mes dents, mon palais, tu finis, petite mutine, par entraîner ma langue dans un ballet vieux comme le monde._

_Mon désir grandit… Si vite… Si fort… si douloureux. Il n'y a que toi, tes yeux._

_Tes yeux améthyste dans les miens, cobalt._

_De baisers en baisers, la tendresse se transforme en passion, tes mains commencent à remonter et redécouvrent ma peau, dans tous les sens du terme, caressant avec gourmandise mes tétons déjà durs…_

_Tu ne peux rater aucun de mes gémissements et de mes soupirs, car tu es réfugié dans mon cou, me marquant comme tien avec tes dents, ta langue, mordillant et suçotant tout ce qui te passe sous les lèvres._

_Reprenant une fois encore ce souffle que tu m'avais ravi dans un baiser, tu enlèves mon haut délicatement, effleurant ma peau, me faisant frissonner d'anticipation. Me redressant, je fais de même avec le tien avant de te chevaucher. Je réfrène tant bien que mal mon désir, caressant ton dos lentement et avec envie tandis qu'une de mes mains dénatte ta tresse, dans laquelle je rêvais de passer les doigts._

_Je repose ma tête contre ton épaule, t'incitant par ce geste à des attouchements de plus en plus érotiques. Avant de perde définitivement ma raison, je te marque à mon tour, essayant de cajoler ton torse, mais je me retrouve de nouveau sous toi, réfugié dans tes bras puissants._

_Tu pars à la redécouverte de mon corps avec une tendresse infinie cette fois, bien que nos corps respectifs hurlent pour un acte plus animal._

_Prenant grand soin de mes tétons, tu ne peux que constater l'état dans lequel tu m'as mis. Mon membre déjà bien durci, j'essaye de le frotter contre le tien pour évacuer un peu de cette tension qui s'empare de mon corps et dans un instant de lucidité, je me cambre et nous poussons deux plaintes lorsque des ondes de plaisir nous parcourent._

_Tu n'imagines même pas combien je te désire. Bien que tu ne puisses pas passer à côté de mon sexe durement entravé par mon pantalon._

_Me plaquant sous toi, tu fais taire mes protestations en parcourant mon torse de ta langue, laissant derrière toi des coulées de lave. Arrivé au point critique, tu me délaisses de mes derniers vêtements, et, perdu dans ta contemplation, j'en profite pour te mettre à nu et le contact de nos deux corps soudés nous fait gémir de concert._

_Je gémis bruyamment, haletant même, tandis que ta main n'abandonne pas ces mouvements répétés que tu effectues sur ma verge, me rendant totalement immobile, docile à ce toucher qui me fait perdre mes sens._

_Soudainement, tu me présentes tes doigts que je me dépêche d'humecter avec un plaisir non feint, une fois la tâche effectuée, tu me prépare sommairement, j'ai l'habitude de t'avoir en moi ça ne fait presque plus mal désormais. _

_Reprenant tes esprits, tu te glisses entre mes cuisses et me pénètre totalement, me faisant gémir de plus belle._

_Je ne fais que gémir, gémissant à l'unisson avec toi, t'appelant comme tu m'appelles, répondant à ta litanie synonyme d'Amour que par des « plus fort ! », « plus vite ! », « Encore !»,…_

_Brusquement, je me retrouve sur toi, en train d'aller et venir sur ton membre aussi dur que la pierre, le faisant pénétrer au plus profond de moi. Tu me soutiens , m'aidant à tenir assis sur toi, alors que je continue de me soulever et de m'abaisser, effectuant mes va-et-vient avec autant de vitesse que mon corps me le permet._

_Tu es en moi, mais je te domines. C'est la première fois, et c'est bon, tellement bon que mon corps, mes muscles soudain se contractent, et je sens que je vais venir…_

¤¤¤¤¤

Bip, Bip, Bip…

Je me réveille en sursaut, haletant comme jamais, je n'ai pas besoin de soulever les draps pour savoir qu'ils sont sales.

Néanmoins, je reste quelques secondes dans mon lit, reprenant mon souffle, calmant les battements de mon cœur, laissant à mes jambes tremblantes de plaisir le temps de se remettre.

- Fait chier !

Eructe-je, de mauvaise grâce. Pourquoi ce maudit réveil accomplit toujours sa tache avant que je n'atteigne l'orgasme dans mes rêves ? Etre réveillé comme ça me laisse toujours plus frustré, et légèrement revêche pour le reste de la journée.

Néanmoins nous sommes vendredi. Et ce que j'ai prévu pour mon tendre professeur me met de très bonne humeur.

Je me dirige, une fois de plus, avec mes draps et mes vêtements, baggy et T-shirt noir légèrement transparent, que j'ai pris soin de sélectionner la veille.

Je mets la machine à laver en route, et me glisse prestement dans la douche, me permettant quelques minutes de plus sous le jet brûlant, permettant à mon corps de se remettre de la nuit qu'il vient d'endurer.

Dieu que cette nuit m'a été… jouissive.

Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir prendre un tel plaisir à un acte si tendre que celui qu'a été mon rêve.

Et puis qui était « Il » ?

Il me semblait l'avoir reconnu. C'est toujours le même que celui des rêves précédents, à la différence qu'il pouvait maintenant affirmer que c'était un homme, un très bel homme aux cheveux longs, yeux améthyste et un corps à faire pâlir d'envie un mannequin.

Une fois sorti de la douche, et après avoir renoncé à trouvé l'identité de mon partenaire nocturne, je me dépêche de prendre mon sac de cours, et file directement pour le lycée sans même prendre mon déjeuner.

¤¤¤¤¤

J'arrive quelques secondes avant le début du cours et un sourire lubrique étire mes lèvres. Tout se passe comme prévu.

Je me glisse sous le bureau et attends que le professeur et les autres élèves arrivent.

Quelques minutes après, la salle est remplie, tout le monde est présent. Duo s'installe sur la chaise de son bureau, ce qui me coupe le souffle. J'espère que mon professeur ne va pas crier, du moins pas au début, sinon je vais avoir quelques problèmes pour expliquer ma présence sous ledit bureau.

Comme d'habitude Duo fait l'appel et laisse échapper un léger soupir au nom d'Heero Yui, qui visiblement n'est pas là.

« alors, nerveux professeur » pense-je avec un regard lubrique d'anticipation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo dicte son cours, assez content de ne pas avoir à croiser le jeune Heero Yui qui lui faisait tant d'effet et qui s'était amusé au dernier cours à lui faire vivre l'un de ses rêves et ce dernier n'avait rien à envier au vrai.

C'est donc sereinement qu'il continue à dicter son cours, tandis que son esprit vagabonde au gré de son imagination.

Pendant ce temps, sous le bureau, Heero commence à perdre patience, il ne savait pas combien de temps il devrait attendre avant de commencer son plan. D'autant plus qu'il commence à en avoir bigrement envie. Il ramène ses deux jambes contre lui, mais la position reste malgré tout des plus inconfortables et son dos le fait cruellement souffrir.

L'emplacement sous le bureau est vraiment réduit, d'autant plus qu'il doit le partager avec les jambes de son professeur, et le jeune homme ne tarde pas à se sentir ankylosé.

Sous le bureau, Heero étouffe un bâillement, commençant vraiment à s'ennuyer. Ses yeux se posent machinalement sur les jambes de son professeur, et remontent le long du pantalon noir. Comme aimantés, ils se fixent sur l'entrejambe de l'homme.

Heero finit par se convaincre que c'est le bon moment, il a bien dû patienter 40 minutes sous ce bureau et il est littéralement hypnotisé par le pantalon sombre de son professeur et par ce qu'il devinait à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait en détacher son regard.

Le côté pervers de la situation lui apparaissait soudain pleinement, l'emplissant d'une trouble excitation. D'autant plus que c'était là son but premier.

Il est là, sous le bureau de l'homme sur qui il fantasme… Et l'objet de ses désirs se trouve à sa portée, ou plutôt… à portée de sa bouche.

Duo a soudain un sursaut qui passe inaperçu auprès de ses élèves. Il retient un hoquet de terreur. Il avait certainement rêvé… Il ne venait pas de sentir une main effleurer son entrejambe ! Il continue de dicter son cours, comme si de rien n'était, jetant un œil discret sous le bureau pour y voir les yeux cobalt étincelant de désir, une main taquine sur les boutons de son pantalon.

Il continue néanmoins son cours, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire quant à l'endroit où son élève s'est réfugié. Il frémit intérieurement. Non, Heero n'allait pas oser lui faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Non…

…Si.

_Tchac_… Le premier bouton vient de céder en douceur.

Il continue malgré tout de dicter son cours, sa voit devenant légèrement sèche et étranglée alors qu'il prend pleinement conscience de ce qu'Heero compte lui faire.

_Tchac_… Les deuxièmes et troisièmes boutons rendent les armes sous les mains expertes du "sujet d'inquiétude". Duo sent l'excitation le gagner malgré lui et avance imperceptiblement le bassin pour faciliter la tâche du jeune homme.

Il se félicite mentalement d'être assez bon comédien pour que sa voix ne fasse pas trop d'écarts durant le cours, sinon les autres élèves finiraient par se demander ce qu'il faisait. Jamais il n'avait été aussi fier de son self-control !

_Tchac_… Le quatrième et dernier bouton s'est lui aussi rendu sous les assauts du jeune homme déchaîné.

Une main câline se glisse à l'intérieur du pantalon et hésite un bref instant en découvrant que l'homme ne porte pas de sous-vêtements.

Duo retient sa respiration.

Inconscients du spectacle qui se joue quasiment sous leurs yeux, les autres élèves continuent d'écrire le cours en toute insouciance.

Soudain, il se mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. De longs doigts fins, caressants, viennent de se refermer sur la chair lisse et douce de son sexe, en un mouvement de va-et-vient tendre et parfaitement maîtrisé. Visiblement le fruit d'une longue expérience personnelle qu'il se rappelait avoir vue la semaine précédente, se rappelle t'il alors, son membre durcissant encore plus à ce souvenir.

Le nippon fixe avec convoitise le membre épais et long qui s'offre enfin à son regard. Combien de fois l'avait-il désiré dans un état pantelant de désir, soumis à son bon vouloir ! Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas imaginé durcissant entre ses mains expertes, comme à cet instant précis ? Ses fantasmes les plus fous devenaient réalité.

« Hummm… Duo… Je vais enfin te goûter… »

Tout doucement, il approche sa bouche de la hampe tentatrice, tandis que Duo a l'impression de recevoir une décharge d'électricité pure. Une langue taquine vient de frôler son gland gonflé de plaisir, et la sensation est incroyablement érotique.

« Oh bon sang ! S'il continue comme ça, je vais jouir devant eux… » Pensa Duo, de plus en plus paniqué à l'idée qu'un gémissement lui échappe.

Il imaginait parfaitement la tête des élèves ! Et en même temps, l'incroyable perversité de la scène l'excite férocement. Son érection redouble de vigueur et Duo prend conscience qu'il doit tout arrêter immédiatement, avant de perdre totalement son contrôle.

Il glisse donc discrètement ses mains sous le bureau et les pose sur la tête du nippon, dans l'intention bien arrêtée de lui faire cesser son petit jeu, au besoin en lui tirant les cheveux. Mais sa chevelure est si douce et si soyeuse que le geste s'achève en caresse. Il goûte le plaisir fou de sentir les mèches brunes s'enrouler autour de ses doigts.

Et revient brutalement au présent en voyant que ses élèves le regardent fixement, attendant visiblement qu'il continue le cours

« Mer-de ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de dire ? »

- Je suis désolé, mais le cours est terminé, je ne me sens pas très bien, veuillez quitter la salle rapidement et en silence.

Il les voit acquiescer avec joie et remballer leurs affaires avec précipitation et sortir de la salle avant que l'idée saugrenue de les empêcher de quitter le cours lui vienne subitement. Une fois la classe déserte, il se félicite une fois de plus pour son self-contrôle.

Sous le bureau, Heero goûte à petits coups de langue le gland sensible, se délectant de la saveur douce-amère des premières gouttes de plaisir qui s'en échappent, heureux et fier de sentir l'adulte trembler sous ses caresses les plus osées.

« Hummm… J'en veux plus,… »

Le plus discrètement possible, Duo commence à onduler du bassin, et Heero comprend ce que veut son professeur. Lentement, il prend le membre dressé entièrement en bouche, avançant et reculant en rythme autour de l'érection vibrante de l'homme.

Chaque mouvement de gorge de son étudiant le rapproche un peu plus du septième ciel. Avec un halètement rauque, il s'abandonne, s'enfonçant avec frénésie dans la bouche avide et brûlante qui le comble. Ses hanches se mouvant au rythme du va-et-vient infernal que lui prodigue la langue de son élève.

- hmm,… humm, oui !!! … Hee… Heero… je vais… je vais venir !!!

Gémit-il passionnément, crispant ses doigts dans les mèches brunes pour ne pas hurler de jouissance.

Ces simples mots amènent le jeune homme au paroxysme du bonheur. Il suce son professeur plus durement, mordillant légèrement la chair sensible. Il ne pouvait se rassasier de lui. Sa propre érection se fait douloureuse dans son jean, mais il ne veut pas s'en préoccuper, ne se souciant que de donner du plaisir à l'homme qu'il aime. Aime ? comme c'est étrange qu'il pense ça à un moment pareil. Néanmoins grisé, il savoure le sexe de son amant comme il l'aurait fait d'une friandise.

- Oh… hnm oui,… hmm, hun, hun, hun… plus vite… hun, hun Ouiiiii !!!

Un dernier coup de langue et l'extase submerge Duo en vagues de plus en plus fortes. Il se répandit à long jets brûlants dans la gorge chaude et humide de son étudiant.

Puis il se détache enfin de lui, haletant.

Heero passe une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres pleines, fixant effrontément l'homme de son regard cobalt.

- Est-ce que ça vous a plu, professeur ?

Fait-il, le regard mutin. Duo le dévisage d'un regard ardent et le relève, notant au passage le renflement à l'intérieur du jean noir, restant néanmoins muet.

Et Heero lui dépose un chaste baiser avant de quitter la salle, s'occuper de sa virilité qui ne demande plus qu'à être cajolée.

* * *

A suivre… 

Alors ? ça vous a plu ?

Plus qu'un chapitre et c'est fini, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Pub : Une amie et moi venon de faire un Forum uniquement yaoi, si ça vous intérésse, allez voir le lien dans ma bio.


	4. Et si je t'aimais

Titre : Professeur ! aide moi !

Base : Gundam Wing

Couple : 02x01

Bêta-lectrice : Killua11, que j'aime et que j'adore _(#-# arrête je rougis ! Mici ma tite Tenshi ! Moi aussi je t'adore Killua11)_

Disclamer : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire ils ne sont pas a moi, y a que l'histoire écrite de mes blanches et pures mains, lol

Nota-bene : Attention, cette fic sera exclusivement citronnée que ceux qui pourraient être choqués par des actes et rapports sexuels entre deux hommes quittent immédiatement cette page.

Vous êtes encore là ? Bande de pervers.

Comment ça moi aussi ? bon d'accord je plaide coupable je suis une fan incontestée de la gamme hentai et lemon en tout genre

Dédicace spéciale : A ma Tsuki-no-shinigami d'amour. Elle est pour toi puce, j'espère que ça te plaira

Bonne lecture à tout le monde, et lâchez vos reviews que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé.

BONNE ANIVERSAIRE MA TSUKI DE MOI QUE J'AIME.

Merci pour review à tous, voila le dernier chapitre de cet petit fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

**Epilogue : et si je t'aimais**

_Tu t'avances lentement, et sensuellement comme toujours. J'observe avec envie tes cheveux longs aux doux reflets de miel, ta taille mannequin._

_Tu es plus proche et je peux voir tes yeux, tes si beaux yeux améthyste dans lesquels je me noie sans remords._

_C'est là que je te reconnais pour la première fois, que j'arrive à mettre un nom sur l'homme qui m'avait tant de fois amené à une jouissance sans égale…_

_Duo._

_Ça me surprend, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi._

_Tu t'avances, captures mes lèvres et je me sens rougir furieusement, alors qu'aucune des caresses que tu m'avais prodiguées n'avaient atteint la couleur de ma peau._

_Tu te recules, me souris avec tendresse et amour et me serre fort dans tes bras, tandis que je m'accroche désespérément à ton dos._

_Ton souffle dans mon cou me donne soudain très chaud, et je sens mon sexe se gorger de sang._

_Tes mains viennent caresser tendrement mon dos, dessinant des arabesques, et moi je me colle encore plus à toi je veux te sentir, plus près, toujours plus près._

_Mon sexe est de plus en plus douloureux alors que tu ne fais que caresser mon dos, tu m'écartes un peu et me regardes avec amour._

_- Je t'aime Heero._

_Et tu m'embrasses avec passion, nos langues se mêlant l'une à l'autre comme si c'était la dernière fois._

_Et là, j'éjacule, encore prisonnier de mon pantalon et boxer._

¤¤¤

Je me réveille pour une fois bien avant mon réveil, les yeux humides, me rendant compte que je pleure et mes draps définitivement souillés.

Comment un simple baiser et des caresses sur mon dos ont pu me faire jouir de la sorte ?

Ce rêve, à défaut de me laisser frustré, me laisse troublé. Vraiment troublé.

Et comme un automate, je change mes draps, vraiment étonné d'y trouver mon sperme, attrape mon baggy et un T-shirt noir à col V, et pars vers la salle de bain, tentant vainement de comprendre comment ce rêve a pu m'apporter la jouissance qui m'était devenue quotidienne dans ces rêves plus érotiques les uns que les autres. Pourtant, là, ça n'avait été qu'un simple câlin empli de tendresse.

Je ne comprends pas, et ça me perturbe, bouscule mon quotidien et me fait douter d'opérer la dernière étape de mon « plan » pour pouvoir coucher avec Duo. En ai-je encore envie ? oui, mais à quel prix ?

Une fois douché, séché, habillé, je ramasse mon sac, bois un café et pars au lycée pour le dernier jour de cours de la semaine.

Et oui nous sommes vendredi.

¤¤¤¤

Une fois arrivé au dernier cours, le trouble dû à mon rêve n'a pas cessé, et en voyant arriver Duo dans la salle et s'installer sur sa chaise me donne soudain un bouffée de désir, et mon sexe commence à se manifester alors que je me sens soudain pris d'un léger vertige.

Il fait l'appel, et frissonne quand je lui réponds un « présent » d'une voix sans doute un peu rauque.

Il continue tout de même de faire l'appel, puis commence son cours, comme si de rien n'était.

Moi je ne peux rien faire.

J'ai beau me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit, je ne comprends pas ses paroles, comme s'il parlait une langue étrangère dont le dialecte me serait inconnu.

Mes yeux ne le quittent pas, j'observe son visage fin, doux, à la saveur sucrée, ses longs cheveux châtains clair aux reflets de miel, attachés en une épaisse natte, son T-shirt noir moulant qui rend ma respiration difficile, ainsi qu'un pantalon en toile qui laisse deviner ses formes félines sans même les dévoiler.

Il est beau comme ça. Il est beau.

Et moi je commence à me trouver à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Je me redresse sur ma chaise, ma main gauche s'y accrochant durement, tandis que la droite fait de même avec le bureau, et mon bassin amorce un mouvement d'avant en arrière discret, faisant frotter mon érection plus que bien portante contre le tissu de mon baggy, me retenant de grogner contre le trop léger contact que m'apporte le tissu.

Les 2 heures passèrent ainsi, sans que je n'aie noté aucune ligne de mon cours, sans que Duo le remarque, mes hanches jouant d'avant en arrière, tentant d'apaiser mon érection, ne me la rendant que plus douloureuse et moi un peu trop frustré.

Quand la sonnerie de fin de cours sonna, j'étais le premier à sortir et j'ai vu que Duo m'avait vu sortir le premier. Il ne s'attendra pas à ce que je retourne dans la salle après.

A l'angle d'un couloir, je le vois lui aussi quitter la salle pour celle des professeurs, et moi je me précipite de retourner dans cette salle.

¤¤¤¤¤

Comme la première fois, je rassemble 2 bureaux, puis quatre.

Mon érection douloureuse, et la tête qui me tourne, mon trouble toujours présent font que je mets beaucoup plus de temps que prévu à préparer la pièce.

Je lance mon sac contre le mur, retirant prestement mon T-shirt qui glisse contre mon torse avec douceur, ce qui m'arrache un gémissement à peine contrôlé.

Je retire mes chaussure, mes chaussettes, mon baggy, tout en poussant des râles de plaisir, à la sensation que me procure le tissu glissant sur ma peau.

Avec autant d'empressement et de plaisir, je fais glisser mon boxer, l'expédiant sur la pile qu'est devenue mon linge et m'installant rapidement sur la table.

Ecartant les jambes, le souffle court, haletant, gémissant même, je vois arriver Duo qui n'a pu s'empêcher de rougir subitement, en observant mon érection plus que présente.

- Vien, hun, hun… j'ai… j'ai envie… envie de toi, hun, hun.

Mes doigts glissent le long de mon torse, caressant l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

- S'il te plait… hun, hmm, viens…. J'en peux plus… je… je te veux… VIIIEEEENSSS…

Hurle-je, en fermant les yeux, agrippant fortement mon sexe entre mes doigts.

- JE… JE… je ne… hun, hun, mmh… je ne veux pas… pas venir seul… hun, hun… fais, fais-moi venir, hun, hun… s'il te plait viens, viens, VIENS…

Duo sent brusquement sont désir monter en lui, et son sexe se gorger de désir, il s'empresse de déboutonner sa chemise avec maladresse, l'arrachant presque, il l'envoie valser dans un coin de la pièce tandis qu'il quitte ses chaussures et chaussettes avec empressement.

S'approchant rapidement d'Heero qui continue ses supplications haletantes, il retire pantalon et boxer en même temps, mettant à nue sa virilité vibrante de désir et d'anticipation.

- Viens, viens, hun… mmh, mmmh, hun, hunmmh huum, viens, Duo, Duo, DUOOOO rrrrhhhhmmm, aaaaaaahhhh hun hun.

Heero a la tête qui lui tourne de plus en plus, son désir de plus en plus tendu, de plus en plus douloureux.

Duo, le désir trop présent, trop brûlant, s'empale d'un seul coup en Heero qui hurle de plaisir ne ressentant aucune douleur tant son désir est présent.

Duo l'embrasse avidement, privant Heero d'air alors que celui-ci a déjà du mal à respirer, il descend sur son cou, le couvrant de baisers, léchant sa peau.

Heero s'agrippe au dos de son professeur, le griffant, tant il ne contrôlait plus son plaisir.

- Duo, Duo, Duo, hmmm, hun, hun... mmmh, mmmh aahhahhh Duo, Duohhh, DUOOO, DUOO, ahhDUO… aaaarrrrhhhh

Heero se cambre à l'extrême, cognant sa tête contre le bureau dans un râle de plaisir incommensurable.

Leurs langues se rencontrent à nouveau, se mettant alors à jouer un ballet vieux comme le monde tandis que les mains de Duo caressent les hanches et les jambes de son élève, tandis que ce dernier inconscient de ce qu'il fait lui dénoue sa natte.

Les cheveux de Duo s'égarent autour d'eux, retombant en épaisses vagues sur ses épaules, et les recouvrant d'un voile protecteur, tandis que leurs corps chauds et transpirants s'entrechoquent à chaque coups de reins, tandis que leur souffle haletant les empêchent de s'embrasser trop longtemps sous peine de manquer d'air.

Légèrement conscient, Heero se fait la réflexion qu'il aime assez l'image de Duo avec ses cheveux lâchés, il ressemble à un ange.

Ses mains quittent le dos légèrement ensanglanté de Duo, pour trouver ses fesses et les masser violemment et énergiquement, arrachant des râles de pur plaisir à Duo qui lui torture le cou dans le but de le marquer comme sien.

Tous leurs sens sont en effluves, et ils suffoquent, mais ne s'arrêtent pas c'est trop bon, trop fort, trop enivrant. Et ces mouvement de hanches, ces mouvements de va-et-vient qui finiront par avoir raison d'eux.

Heero se mord violemment la lèvre, faisant jaillir des perles de sang tandis que la bouche de Duo taquine avec impatience l'oreille de ce dernier, et que les mains de Duo continuent à malmener ses cuisses, et qu'une main vient se glisser sur son ventre, venant jouer avec les tétons durcis d'Heero.

Puis les lèvres de Duo viennent embrasser celles d'Heero, approfondissant le baiser, étouffant ses gémissements et ses supplications qui deviennent de plus en plus fortes, de plus en plus incompréhensibles tellement le plaisir, le désir obscurcit ses sens.

Ils n'allaient plus pouvoir tenir bien longtemps, leurs corps moites, et trempés continuent inlassablement de s'entrechoquer, les perles de sueurs glissant sur leurs corps, et leurs yeux se perdant dans ceux de l'autre.

C'est alors que Duo reprend le contrôle, entamant de nouveau plus rapidement, brutalement une série de caresses expertes sur les tétons alors qu'il embrasse en même temps la gorge, le cou, les épaules, arrachant des gémissements, des râles de plaisir intense à son élève, qui ne cessait de trembler sous cette torture charnelle.

Leurs baisers sont doux, suaves.

Heero entreprend alors de lui faire subir le même traitement, malgré qu'il reste encore prisonnier des limbes du plaisir. Il mordille puis suce les tétons de Duo qui laisse échapper des râles sensuels qui le font frissonner plus encore qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

- DUOOOO, Hun, hun, mmmmhhhh… Aaaaahhhhh, aaaaaaaahhhhh, s'il te plait… hummm, aaaarrrrrhh. PLUS VITE hun aaahh, PLUS VIIITTTE…

Continue d'haleter Heero, tandis que des larmes de pur plaisir coulent le long de ses joues rougies par le manque d'oxygène.

- J'EN… aahh, hun, hun, mmmh, J'EN PEUX PLUS… VIEEEENNNNNNNS….

Il en demande plus, plus vite. Encouragé par ses suppliques, et ses mains caressant sensuellement et sans relâche ses cuisse, laissant parfois des marques d'ongles dues au plaisir trop intense qu'ils éprouvent.

Le mouvement s'accélère encore plus, rendant presque douloureux le moment où les hanches s'entrechoquent quand tous les muscles d'Heero se tendent brutalement, resserrant la pression autour du sexe de Duo, qui ne peut se retenir et se répand à l'intérieur d'Heero.

Laissant un liquide chaud l'envahir, il se libère à son tour, ne pouvant plus résister aux vagues déferlantes qui le ravagent depuis que Duo est arrivé.

Il s'écroule dans ces bras.

Duo s'apprête à se relever, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais Heero le retient prisonnier de ses bras.

- Non, s'il te plait, ne pars pas. Moi je croyais que c'était juste du sexe au début mais…

Il s'interrompt et rougit.

Il fixe les yeux améthyste avec crainte.

- Mais, je crois que… je crois que je t'aime Duo. S'il te plait, s'il te plait ne pars pas.

Finit-il en ce pelotonnant contre le torse de Duo.

Duo est étonné, à cette déclaration, puis son cœur se met à battre.

- Aishiteru Koi.

Heero relève la tête et dévisage Duo.

- C'est comme ça qu'on dit, non ? mon adorable petit nippon.

Fit Duo en lui embrassant le front, et resserrant sa prise sur le corps nu de son élève.

Et quelques minutes après, ils se rhabillent, et partent manger un sandwich.

Car mine de rien, faire l'amour ça creuse

End

* * *

Alors, ma mini-fic vous a plus ?

Reviews ?

Question : Est-ce que ça vous intérésserais d'avoir le point de vue de Duo ? si vous êtes plusieurs à me le demander je le ferais

kissou a tous


End file.
